


Sketch - 2010-12-27 - Folded Up

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John/Rodney porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketch - 2010-12-27 - Folded Up

[](http://img105.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=969511597_2010_12_27_01pron_123_158lo.jpg)

Larger version (please ensure ad blocker is on): <http://img105.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=969511597_2010_12_27_01pron_123_158lo.jpg>


End file.
